I'm Sorry
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [On HIATUS]. Drake is Untitled, Josh is Perfect World, and Megan is Everytime. Songs of Simple Plan. Very angsty, emotional, and sad. My very first songfic R & R!
1. Drake: Untitled

Chapter 1: Drake - Untitled

**NOTE**: I don't own Drake Bell or Josh Peck or Miranda Cosgrove. They own their own lives. I don't own the show Drake and Josh either. Nickelodeon does... I think. I don't own these songs either (Untitled, Perfect World, Everytime). Simple Plan owns them. I just like to listen to Simple Plan. This story idea is mine however. It's pretty sad but I hope you like it. Please review. I have more chapters! Thanks. If you are offended in any way, I'm sorry. It's my story though and I wrote it the way I thought it should be. Enjoy! (Gosh I sound so corny... -)

"Drake?" Josh Nichols said loudly. "I really don't think this is a great idea."

"Don't worry," Drake Parker, his step-brother, snapped back impatiently. "We'll be alright. I mean, we hope into the car, I drive you guys to the Rock, do my gig, get back in the car, and drive back before Mom gets home. She'll never know we were gone!"

"Providing we will get back," said Drake's sister, Megan, sarcastically. She had no idea how serious these words were at the time.

"Just get in the car!" Drake yowled angrily.

"Ok, ok," Megan said, submitting.

* * *

Drake drove as quickly as he could. Well, he was almost late, but Drake was never on time, but it didn't affect his reputation at all. 

He slowed down at a red light, and opened up his car window, to smooth down his hair again.

Megan and Josh looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and sighed. This night would never be over. That's what they thought, but they didn't know how serious this was.

As Drake started to drive again, he turned around to talk to Megan and Josh.

"See?" he asked. "I told you this would be alright."

He turned around to face the front again, just to hear Megan scream before a car crashed into him and he blacked out.

* * *

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

It seemed like hours later when Drake slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was pinned back. He tried to move his leg, but a pain so intense shot up his body that he screamed. He was crushed, trapped in the metal of the car.

"Josh?" he whimpered. "Megan?"

They weren't there. He was alone. He tried to see; craned his neck up to the window.

He saw lights. A lot of lights. Car lights, he realized. People waiting. Seeing him. Crash. Pity. He knew because he had done it before. Seen it. Felt sorry. Gone on with his life. Never imagining that this could happen to him.

* * *

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

He couldn't believe it. How could he be hurt like this? How could he have the risk of dying? Why now? It wasn't fair. He still had his life to live, his risks to take.

He had to graduate. Go to college. Have a life. Grow up. And then die. How could it end here?

He had to see Josh. He had to see Megan. He had to see Megan grow up. It would seem endless to him. He had to have it. Life.

* * *

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

He wished he had stayed at home. Why couldn't he listen? Why couldn't he be like Josh? He knew the answer. He wasn't Josh. Josh was the good boy. He listened. Drake was a rebel. People liked him for that. They thought he was cool. But was cool worth his life?

* * *

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

"Drake." He heard a voice. Josh.

"Josh?" He tried hard to look up. He saw his step-brother. Josh had a couple of cuts on his face, but otherwise was fine.

"Drake are you alright?" Josh's face was full of worry. "Let me help you out."

"Josh," his voice sounded strange. "I can't get out. Josh." His voice trembled. "I don't want to die Josh," he whispered desperately. "I don't want to die."

Josh was sobbing uncontrollably. "You're not going to Drake. You can't."

"J-josh," Drake gasped. "Where's Megan?"

"She's alright Drake," Josh told him. "She's okay. Somebody already helped her out. I'm still in here but we're going to be alright Drake."

"Josh," Drake said in a choked voice. "Tell Megan-"

"No Drake," Josh cried. "You can't talk like this."

"Josh," Drake howled. "I'm sorry. But I know Josh. I'm not going to make it. So," he choked through his tears, "I want you to tell Megan that – that I love her. Tell Mom that she did alright. I'm alright. She raised me properly. Tell your dad, that he's my dad now. I love him. Tell Mom I love her. And Josh," he completely broke down. "If you ever find my real dad, tell him that I forgive him. And Josh, Josh, I love you. I'm sorry I have to put you through this, but I'm not going to make it Josh. I know I'm not going to. But you have to live Josh. Live for me. Go on. Don't think about the past because I'm going to be the past. Don't be sad but Josh, please don't forget me."

Josh cried and Drake reached up to him. Josh held Drake in his arms, sobbing, crying.

"Don't leave me Drake," he begged. "Please."

"I'm sorry Josh," Drake whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

"You can't leave," Josh wailed, his tears soaking Drake's hair. "You can't. What will I do? I can't live if you're not here. I never saw," he gasped. "I never saw how meaningless life was until you were here. I can't do anything without you. Don't leave. Please."

"I'm sorry," Drake whispered. "I'm so sorry Josh. I love you."

Josh held onto his step-brother, his best friend. He held him tight, until Drake's heart started to slow, his chest stopped rising. His heart stopped beating, and Drake lay still in Josh's arms. Josh hugged the limp body and sobbed long and hard. There was no way to describe his grief. Desperation. Longing. Mourning. Alone. Gone.

Nobody could understand him, except for Drake. And he was gone.

awww... that was so sad... the next chapters are even more sad though... i cried... review and i'll post more... please? Did you like it? Untitled is such a sad song... it makes me want to cry when I hear it.


	2. Josh: Perfect World

DrakeFan: I'm glad you like it.

Chapter 2 - Josh: Perfect World

I hope you like this guys. It's a grief chapter. Josh.

* * *

Josh couldn't forget. He couldn't forget that night when he had to leave Drake so the people could pull him out. He couldn't forget how he had to tell Megan where her brother was. He couldn't forget how Megan's eyes had changed from hopeful to intense sadness. He couldn't forget how she had gotten angry then, yelled at him, accusing him of not saving her brother. He couldn't forget how she had then given up all hope, fading into his arms, as they cried hard that night. He couldn't forget.

Why did Drake have to leave? Why couldn't he be here?

_I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
It seems like my world's falling apart, yeah  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away _

* * *

Josh couldn't forget how he had to tell Drake's mom, his step-mom. She had looked up into his eyes in hope. Where was her son?

It was the hardest thing he had ever done. "Drake… Drake's dead."

She had collapsed in grief, fleeing from the room, Josh's dad racing after her. She was beyond comfort. She lost a child. There was nothing compared to that.

And it wasn't fair. Why did Drake have to leave? He had caused so much pain. So much. Josh watched helplessly as everyone fell apart.

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all _

* * *

Drake's funeral was the worst day in Josh's life. Tears clouded his vision as they buried his step-brother, taking Drake away from him forever. With each shovel-full of gravel, it got harder and harder to accept. How could he go? Why couldn't they have stayed home that day? Why did everything have to be so hard?

People said they were sorry. Why were they sorry for him? Drake was the one that died. Drake was the one whose life had been cut short. Drake was the one who couldn't live to see the rest of his life.

_I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cause I can't let go  
I just can't find my way, yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way_

* * *

It didn't get easier as the days passed. It didn't get any softer, the pain. It just kept coming back, over and over. At night Josh would look up from his bed and call, "Drake?"

And then he would remember. And it would hurt again.

After breakfast, he would ask, "Are you coming Drake?"

And then from the pain on his step-mom's face, he would remember. And the painful twisting would come from inside him, like someone was putting knives into him.

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all _

* * *

When he had needed someone to talk to, he could always count on Drake. But not anymore. Drake wasn't there. He would reach out, but no one was there. And it hurt him inside. Deep inside.

_I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
yeah, yeah _

* * *

But it was having more than a mental effect. Drake's death was having a physical effect too. Josh no longer smiled, his joyful grin that he used to. He didn't hug people the way he used to hug everybody. He didn't look at anybody, looked at the ground, only to glance up every once in awhile with eyes full of hurt.

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all_

* * *

The teachers were worried. His parents were worried. But Josh wouldn't open up. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He seemed lifeless.

He couldn't forget.

Megan's next. I hope I can resolve this somehow. Not done yet. Review please! It gives me inspiration.


	3. Megan: Everytime

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I hope you'll forgive me. This isn't over yet. I can't figure out how to end it. Review and give advice... please?

* * *

When Josh said those words to her, Megan's life fell apart. She had lost her brother. The one that had protected her from their abusive father, the one that had stood up for her, the one with the teasing smile that she loved so much.

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
And everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you_

* * *

"It's not true!" she had screamed. She hit Josh. And then she looked up and wished she hadn't. His face was so tired and sad. Like he had aged 10 years over the last couple of hours. She had ran into his arms and cried until she couldn't anymore.

_When the car broke down  
We just kept walkin along  
Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all okay  
We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you_

* * *

She missed his smile. She missed how he had spent five hours combing his hair, and fixing his sideburns. She missed him. So much. She wanted him back. It wasn't fair. Where was he when she needed him?

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
My life's been in disarray  
All I need is one more day with you_

* * *

She was moody. All of her friends had deserted her, one by one. She sat by herself at recess, looking out for a dream, that wouldn't exist anymore.

She saw him at school, dreaming, thinking about his easy smile.

At night she cried, wishing for release from the endless grief. She wanted him back. She **needed** him back.

_Now I'm sittin here, like we used to do  
I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you  
_

* * *

Where was he? She felt so betrayed, so deserted. She needed him back, desperately.

And he was gone.

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right (Everything feels right)  
Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right_

_

* * *

_

Her parents tried to comfort her. Josh was to overcome in his own grief. He couldn't help her. She couldn't help him. They shut themselves up in their misery.

She needed him. But he was gone. Drake.

_One more day  
Just one more day  
It's all I need, just one more day with you_

* * *

aww i love that song. Oh yeah, I don't own "everytime" by simple plan. i hope you liked it. review?

FiNnGrl


End file.
